


Dark Doo Wop - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And Rickyl car sex is another thing, And when you see the edit you almost can feel the tension, Car sex is a thing, I post on Wednesday, Kink, Little One I promissed this long time ago, M/M, Now we can have an apocalypse, Photographer!Rick, Porn, Sexual Tension, Sorry it took so long, a nice dick, daryl dixon - Freeform, literally porn, prostitute!Daryl, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Dark Doo Wop by morganrules.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Doo Wop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790957) by [morganrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules). 



> Sooooooo...  
> MORE PORN GUYS THIS WEEK!!!!  
> After that last episode, I think we ALL need it...
> 
> I mean, fucking Negan wants Daryl!!!  
> Rick's Daryl!!!!  
> I believe we need Rick claming Daryl after that battle...  
> All dirty and dom...  
> Fuck, I'm reading a lot of smut lately... this can't be good...
> 
> so, yeah... I left you this little edit...  
> Enjoy!!

A little something...

 

 

> After a few minutes of break, Daryl finally threw his cigarette on the floor, fixing his jacket and hair. As usual, he looked from side to side before joining Rick in the car.
> 
> “Lie on your back, please.”- The client asked, already with the camera in his hands, joining the escort in the backseat.
> 
> Daryl did what he was told to, still wearing no pants as Rick laid between his tights. For a second, Rick caressed Daryl’s face, sometimes stroking his hair, as the camera kept rolling. He couldn't help but wonder why the man beneath him had chosen this life, but he couldn't wait to find out. 
> 
> “You’re really gorgeous, Daniel, if you allow me to say…”- Rick confessed, zooming a little to film right into Daryl’s eyes.
> 
> The escort really didn’t know how to react with it, simply blushing and turning his face to the side. He didn't remember anyone saying such a thing for him, not even someone as kind as the man with the camera. 
> 
> “Ain’t nobody ever called me that, Rick.”- Daryl admitted, with a small smile; but it wasn’t a smile of happiness, it was a smile of bitterness; of genuine hurt. It was bittersweet.
> 
> “Come on now, that’s travesty. You’re absolutely gorgeous and if no one ever told you that, to the hell with them. “- Rick joked, setting the camera in his hands so he could catch nice angles from the escort’s sharp face. He could swear that ‘Daniel’s cheekbones could cut someone.
> 
> Without warning, Rick teased Daryl once more, wanting to make this time even more special. Daryl was a sight to see while he was being pleasured. Slowly, Rick started to love the way the escort’s hips moved to meet his moves, how his eyes remained closed and his small mouth whimpered with every pound, a thin line of sweat already forming on his forehead. 
> 
> The thrusting was a bit more intense now than before and Rick loved the fact that Daryl had embraced him with his thighs, in order to get some more friction. Everything was so intense that Daryl barely could feel himself.
> 
> “Jesus…”- Daryl moaned, no longer ashamed of showing exactly how he was feeling. Countless times he had to pretend actually being aroused by a client, but this wasn’t one of those days.
> 
> Everything became more and more erratic, from movements to uneven breaths, with the car making some noises, going back and forth. Both wanted this time to last longer, but both were way too excited to last, too deep into numbness.

 

* * *

You want more? Read the rest... :P

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/X2kJxn>

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
